Silver Roses
by caeliaskies
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley had been best friends since that fateful train ride to Hogwarts. During their third year however, Rose makes the mistake of inviting Scorpius to a pre-Easter dinner with her family during the Easter Holidays. Hermione takes it well but needless to say Ron doesn't. Now its the beginning of their final year and both of them are Heads.What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

[ _Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley had been best friends since that fateful train ride to Hogwarts. During their third year however, Rose makes the mistake of inviting Scorpius to a pre-Easter dinner with her family during the Easter Holidays. Hermione takes it well but needless to say Ron doesn't. Now its the beginning of their final year and both of them are Heads. What will Ron do to make sure his little girl is happy in her final year?_]  
><em>Slytherin. Gryffindor<em>. Those were labels that didn't define someone out of the castle walls. Yet for Ron Weasley he couldn't let Hogwarts go. Couldn't let the fact that Draco Malfoy had turned during the war after seeing Hermione tortured. No Ron simply couldn't;t accept the fact that his rival from their first year wasn't as bad as he appeared. Nor could he stomach the fact that at one point their children had been best of friends. Every holiday during her first three years Rose had talked so fondly about a mystery boy who had befriended her day one, and didn't care of her heritage despite being a pure-blooded wizard.  
>So to say surprise was evident on his face when he had stared at the mini ferret would be downplaying it. Even outrage wouldn't suffice; no his face had turned the deepest of reds then purple. Since that night where words had been exchanged between him and the boy, then eventually Draco Malfoy, Rose had been<em> different<em>. Disregarding the fact that she refused to talk to him for at least three months after chasing off her best friend her happiness had faltered. So that's why he stood here at Malfoy Manor, a battle raging on himself whether or not to knock and summon the king of arrogance.  
>What Rose didn't <em>know<em> is that those silver roses she received monthly from an "anonymous" admirer was really Scorpius himself. He had listened to Ron and not interacted with Rose, opting to switch out of all her classes and furthering her heartbreak. But being banned from being her friend had crushed him. At 13 he had started to notice the differences and wanted more than just friends. However there had been nothing he could do to persuade Ron to allow them to be friends. If he had known how badly it would affect his angel, things would be different. He would have learned to cope with the mini ferret. The result of his blow out had not only lost the love of his daughter for a while, but a scolding from his wife every chance she got.  
>Yes, Scorpius Malfoy was so much different than his father, but prejudice died hard. Draco hadn't had a problem with his son and Rose's relationship which only fueled Ron's rage. He had told her to stay away from that boy, but Ron could bet that the ferret had encouraged it. Ron had seen the boy grow up to be a different version of his father, more muscular and less harsh features. But he knew that like father like son, Scorpius was a woman killer. Heads turned whenever the young wizard wandered out, girls throwing themselves at him and men hating his guts. But the cold grey eyes only softened if he encountered the Weasley's on a offchance. And for the rest of the day Rose would be like her old self, so cheerful and full of life.<br>So that's why he stood here, swallowing his pride, grasping a silver rose in his hand, the scent wavering into his nostrils. These monthly flowers were a staple in Rose's letters home, the thrill of a secret admirer had captured his little girl. Gulping he raised his hand and pounded upon the solid door, steeling his face.  
>"May I help you ? I've kept away like your precious family like you oh so desired that night" Scorpius sneered, staring at the war hero at his door. Steel gaze drifted to the rose and for just a moment, shock was evident upon his face<br>"Talk to Rose. That's all you need to do. Make it like it was all those years ago, she's miserable without your company. These silver roses do nothing for her except make her wonder. "

AN: Welp this idea drifted upon me and it was something I wanted to try. Like The Girl Who Set His Brutal Soul On Fire, this will mostly be updated once a week, if I'm not swamped with work. I dont own Happy Potter or any characters/likeliness of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm No Romeo, But You're Definitely Juliet**

If anyone had asked Scorpius when he had started loving Rose Weasley, he would have said the day she sought him after he was sorted into Slytherin and she into Gryffindor. Rose had said names and houses defined people, and just because his family hadn't made good choices, that shouldn't be dropped onto him. He had watched her outshine their entire year, except for him, something he used to tease her about when they were friends. Then she would respond by sending a small smirk his way and using his middle name in that soft voice of hers and he would falter, and she knew it. That just saying any part of his name in that soft, delicate voice reduced him from cold to a warm puddle on the floor.

That's why Ron Weasley's ban on their friendship had killed a large part of him. Sure he had friends, followers and admirers but none were close to Rose. After their friendship had fallen apart, Scorpius had still watched her from afar. To say he had liked her now would be an understatement. He was undeniably in love with the rd headed witch, yet he couldn't pursue her. So he acted as if he couldn't stand her guts, hexing all of her suitors, not as a joke but out of hidden rage. She was his, even if she didn't know it yet. But now that her father was was giving him the go ahead to patch up their friendship, he was going to be ambitious and seek more than just friends.

So here he was, the night before the start of school outside her window. If his grandparents knew he was here, he would never hear the end of it. He could just see old iron jaw Lucius now, jabbering away about his times and dirty mudbloods and half bloods. His father knew where he was going and really didn't care. Scorpius would be 17 soon and Draco thought he was free to run his own life. And it was true, that ever since being sorted into Slytherin, Scorpius had run his own life. If Draco had been considered the Prince of Slytherin during his days, Scorpius would be the second King. The day he had stepped foot in the common room and hexed a 4th year who tried to bully him, respect had been poured onto the young wizard.

Taking a deep breath he bent down, grasping a small rock before hurtling it to the window he was told was Rose's. Doing that cliche thing he had heard the Slytherin girls blabbing about, some scene from a Muggle play. The rock bounced of the window with a ting, yet the house remained dark. Huffing he scoured the ground for more objects to hurtle, hoping to wake up the fiery redheaded witch. Scowling as time elapsed and no response came he was turning to pick up another projectile when a wand poked his eye, causing him to stumble and curse, as the mystery person let out a little giggle.

And there she was, wrapped in a robe staring at him with curious eyes. They hadn't interacted by themselves in years, their broken friendship had shattered parts of them. For weeks after that fateful dinner, her eyes had burned holes in him and Scorpius had to use every bit of will power to stop ignoring her and just gather her in his arms and never let go again. She was his Juliet, but from the look on her face, he wasn't her Romeo anymore. And the pain that he felt from that was extraordinary. Before he even started his reign in Slytherin there had been Rose. When he had gotten his first girlfriend in second year, it had been Rose who had caught her cheating. Rose had been the one constant in his life and to see that emotionless look sweep over her face after a few seconds was like a thorn through his heart.

"What are you doing _ here _ Malfoy?" Rose asked through narrowed eyes, wand poking him in the chest

How he so wanted to tear her wand away and shove her up against a wall, and make her squirm in fear. How _dare_ she act as if their friendship never existed. Only he could do that to her, and admire her from afar. How she had snuck up on him was baffling him, he was a quidditch player, and a Slytherin to boot. Then again, her abrasive attitude towards him was kind of charming, in a way.

"What I can't check up on my favorite Weasel and unfortunately the Head Girl this year?" He answered sarcastically, brushing dirt of his hands and staring at her, eyes sweeping over her attire. Scorpius swallowed thickly, just the sight of her at night was ruining him as images swept through his mind.

"No you can't check up at 2 in the morning you creeper" "Rose shrilled, wand pointed again

"Oh well then. Let me tell you the real reason..."

SO SORRY about the lack of updates, I'm a sophomore in high school taking higher classes and the work is really killing me. Anyways can we get 5 reviews? If at least 50 of you guys read this, that mean only 1 out of 10 will need to review~ Shorter chapters are only temporary I'm aiming for 1500+ words per chapter so that means updates will be a bit slower. TheGirlWhoSetHisBrutalSoulOnFire will be up this week too.


End file.
